Dreaming
by Listen.To.Your.Heartx3
Summary: The bell rings and I'm sitting here, watching you walk in, your hand intertwined with his. If only I'd told you sooner... CoAuthored by ImpactRed520 [OneShot]


**(A/N: Okay, this story was written by me and ImpactRed520. So it wasn't just me. ImpactRed contributed his awesome writing skills and ideas into this too. And he has that guy's perspective. Which helped a lot writing this. Hope y'all like it!)**

* * *

**The bell rings and I'm sitting here, watching you walk in, your hand intertwined with his. If only I'd told you sooner...**

_"Gabriella? There's something I've been wanting to tell you...but--"_

_"Ryan, I know you're like my best friend and all, and I SHOULD listen to you right now, but I'm too excited! Troy asked me out!" _

_"Oh," My face fell. "I mean...Oh!...T-that's great..." Apparently you didn't sense the disappointment in my voice._

_"I know! Isn't it! He's just sooo great! I can't believe this! So, anyways, what did you wanna tell me?"_

_"Um...Nevermind. It wasn't that important."_

**I'm hearing Darbus drone on in the background. But as usual, like all the other classes I have with you, I'm not paying attention. I can't tear my eyes away from you...**

_"So anyways..." Your voice trailed off and soon became silent to me. I could see your lips moving, but no sound was coming out. Mesmerized by your beautiful brown eyes, I could only stare. "Ryan?" You gracefully waved your tanned hand in front of my face. You noticed me staring. "What? Do I have something on my face?" You brought your hand up to your face, trying to find the non-existant 'something'. I wanted to tell right then and there, how beautiful I thought you were._

**Everytime I see you, I'm always reminded or your voice. The voice of an angel...**

_ I was sitting in the audience, watching the both of you--you and him- rehearse. You were rehearsing a scene where the two characters get into a fight. But you couldn't get into character. Darbus was never satisfied. The way you looked at him and the way he looked back at you wasn't the way two people fighting with each other were supposed to look. You stared at him as if he was the only one you could ever picture yourself with. I sat in the audience, wishing it was me you were giving that look. Soon Darbus got fed up and told you to practice your solo song. I closed my eyes and listened to the -painful- beautifully sung lyrics. _

**_I thought you were a fairy tale, a dream when I'm not sleeping_**

**_A wish upon a star that's comin' true_**

**_But now, even I can tell that I confused my feelings with the truth._**

_I couldn't see how I could've thought that I had a chance._

_**I swore I knew the melody, that I heard you singing**_

_**And when you smiled, you made me feel, like I could sing along**_

_**But then you went and changed the words**_

_**Now my heart is empty** _

_I guess I just believed what I wanted to believe._

_**I thought you felt it too**_

_**When there was me and you. **_

_This song reminded me so much of my own life. _

_Except there was never me and you._

**Often, when I close my eyes, I see your beautiful face. Not only that, I also think of ****your caring personality. You're beautiful inside and out...**

_I was walking along side of you. You were talking about how hard Darbus had been working you during rehearsals, and I was hanging on your every word. If someone were to see us and didn't hear what you were talking about, they'd think you were talking about how you got locked in a closet with a bunch of rabid monkeys, considering my level of interest. You stopped talking when you heard a small wail coming from the left of you. You looked accross the street to see a little girl plopped down in the middle of her driveway, bawling her eyes out, evidently because she fell off her bicycle. A concerned look came accross your face, and you didn't even get up to the crosswalk; as soon as the road was clear, you ran across the road. I quickly ran up to the crosswalk and ran across the street, and met back up with you on the other side. At the time, you were talking soothingly to the girl, trying to calm her down, and apparently, it worked. Minutes later, I saw the girl's eyes completely rid of tears, a smile on her face as she rode her bike around the paved driveway. It amazed me how you could inspire anyone from a little girl, to a jock...to do something they never believed they could.  
_

**As I gaze around the room, my eyes fell upon you; your hand moving swiftly accross the page as you copy down notes. ****Your beauty stretches far beyond your appearance...**

_I walked into the libary seeing you furiously flip the pages of your Biology textbook._

_"Woah, don't break the book." I joked, as I sat down beside you._

_"I'm not going to. We have a HUGE Bio unit test in TWO days! I need to study!" You said, not taking your beautiful face out from behind the book._

_"What you need is a break. Come on, come get an ice cream with me. My treat." I told you, pulling the book down from your face._

_"No. I need to study! This test is HUGE, did you not hear me?" You said loudly enough so the librarian shushed and glared at you._

_"Gabi, you're going to do fine," I assured you. "I can tell you already that you're going to ace that test. You have nothing to worry about!" I was not lying for a second._

_"Sorry, Ry. I really think it would be better if I studied...maybe later." I nodded my head sadly, grabbed my bag and walked out of the library. When I got outside, I saw him enter the library. Seconds later, I saw the two of you walk out, hand in hand._

**I can't help but wonder...  
**

**Why him?**

**Someone I can never compete with; being the basketball star, the greatest actor and singer East High's had in years. Just overall, the big man on campus...**

_I stood by my locker, listening to what seemed like all of East High congratulate him on the previous nights' basketball game win. I heard the voices of a few members from the drama club, and turned around, expecting them to come over to me to remind me about some sort of rehersal. But no. They walked past me and shoved their way through the crowd that had formed around him, went up to him, and pulled out a flyer advertising the Twinkle Towne Musicale, asking if he liked how it'd been done. I saw him nod his head approvingly. He grinned as he saw you by your locker, the Scholastic Decathlon team crowded around you, and walked up to you, interlacing his hand in yours, giving you a kiss on the cheek. Not long after, I saw the Scholastic Decathlon team had begun giving you congratulatory slaps on the back as well._

_Just as Sharpay had predicted, he had 'conqured the entire student body'.  
_

******The shrill sound of the bell snaps me out of my thoughts. I look over to see the two of you walk out, his arm wrapped around your slender waist.**

******I realize now that ****you and I will never be, and my dream of being with you will remain as that; a dream.**

* * *

******(A/N: Haha...well that was a happy ending, wasn't it? Okay, so how did you people like that? That was the very first Ryan-centric either of us (larabaybee and ImpactRed520) have written...Thanks for reading!)********  
**


End file.
